


Granitica presenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Minerva Mc Granitt.
Series: H.P.S.P. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Fandom:Harry Potter  
> Pairing:Severus/Minerva  
> Prompt: orgoglio  
> Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

Il bene di Harry

“Stai lontano da Potter, lo porterai sulla cattiva strada! Quel ragazzo è già abbastanza indisciplinato così com’è, se segue i tuoi consigli si farà ammazzare!” gridò Severus. Strinse un pugno e rabbrividì, si appoggiò alla porta della stanza e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sirius alzò il capo, sospirò e lo abbassò nuovamente. Scosse la testa e si leccò le labbra.

“E’ uguale a suo padre Mocciosus, non puoi rinchiuderlo in una gabbia” mormorò con voce roca.

“Harry non è James!” gridò il professore di pozioni.

“Non è nemmeno Lily! Parla chiaro mellifluo di un Serpeverde! Entrambi lo difendiamo solo per chi è figlio!” ribatté alzando la voce Black. Sgranò gli occhi, rabbrividì e si tappò la bocca. Piton abbassò il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“A furia di stare qui stai uscendo pazzo. Che io lo faccia ha senso, ma che questi ragionamenti li faccia tu è orribile” sibilò. Si voltò, aprì la porta e uscì sbattendosela alle spalle. Sentì gli occhi bruciare, accelerò il passo e scese le scale velocemente. Avanzò verso l’uscita, sentì delle urla femminili poco più avanti. Sbatté contro la Mcgranitt e cadde a terra con un tonfo. Minerva si sollevò gli occhiali, si voltò verso la stanza oltre la quale Silente stava discutendo con Remus e si girò di nuovo. Allungò la mano porgendola a Piton. Il professore digrignò i denti, la strinse e si diede la spinta ad alzarsi. Minerva sgranò gli occhi vedendo il viso del collega ricoperto di lacrime.

“Misericordia Severus, cosa vi è …” sussurrò. Piton la superò dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Mi scusi” mormorò. Minerva si voltò, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo fermò.

“Devi superare l’orgoglio, o questo ti continuerà solo a fare male” sussurrò. Piton strattonò il braccio.

“Se metterò da parte i vecchi rancori non sarà mai per il mio bene, ma solo per quello di un ragazzo innocente” ribatté.


	2. La serpe e il granito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing: Minerva/Severus.  
> Prompt: Sorridi ogni giorno.  
> Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)

La serpe e il granito

“Questo dovrebbe essere il ritrovo dell’Ordine della Fenice, non l’angolo natalizio della famiglia Weasley” si lamentò Piton. Digrignò i denti e si piegò, versando il the nella tazza accanto alla sua. Dal piano di sopra si sentirono le zoccolate di Fierobecco.

“Alla fine di tutto questo spero che non vorrà togliere punti a Grifondoro. Ciò che avviene fuori dalla scuola non deve ripercuotersi sugli studenti” ribatté la McGranitt. Strinse le labbra fino a renderle una striscia invisibile. Severus annuì e verso il the anche nella propria tazza. Il viso era incavato e gli occhi sporgenti erano circondati da occhiaie.

“Quello che non dovrebbe cambiare da fuori a dentro l’istituto dovrebbero essere le sue ore di sonno”. Aggiunse la professoressa di Trasfigurazione.

“Non riposo bene” sussurrò con voce roca l’insegnante di pozioni.

“C’è una cosa che il professor Silente mi ripete spesso e voglio girarle il consiglio. Sorrida ogni giorno e la notte le sorriderà” disse. Piton ridacchiò e i capelli unticci gli aderirono al viso.

“ _Sorridi ogni giorno_ , sì, è decisamente sua” borbottò.


End file.
